Knowledge
by Zippy was here
Summary: Clary knows all about the shadowhunter world and is on a mission to save her mom from the clutches of evil when Jace Wayland steps in and things get... complicated
1. Chapter 1

"So overall I would say that 'Flying Hedgehogs' is the best name we have thought of yet," Simon informed me as we walked down the long road towards my housed slowly engulfing the sunshine.

"I dunno, I quite liked 'Broken guitar'," I laughed and Simon was about to answer when my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket holding up my hand to Simon to shush him.

"Hey," I said recognising my mom's number.

"Clary," She sounded urgent, "It's happening," The phone nearly slipped from my hand as I tried to imagine what she was proposing, I immediately began to quicken my pace forgetting Simon.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked trying to keep calm, we all knew it was going to happen, but it was so unexpected.

"Yes, they sent a ravenor demon," She said and I heard a distinctive thud over the phone.

"Why don't you fight him off, I know you could do it," I complained knowing well enough she couldn't, I was running as fast as I could now, my feet pounding along the ground.

I had trained for this.

"Valentine would just send more, you know that. Listen, I don't have long and I still need to drink the vial so you need to follow the plan, get the cup and get out, don't waste any time," She said quickly, my heart pounded. My mom originally didn't want me to do this, she wanted me to just get out of the country and leave it to the Clave, but I convinced her to let me take the cup even if it costed my safety. The Clave weren't worth trusting. I heard yet another thud.

"I know," I gulped trying to think of more to say, but the words got caught up in my throat.

"I've got to dispose of the phone now, so that Valentine can't track you down," She said, "Clary?"

"Yes," I responded immediately.

"I love you," She said quietly, another thud.

"I love you too," I said as I heard an ear splitting crash, I slowed to a stop just as I heard my mother whisper '_be safe' _and then the line went dead, tears threatened to sting, but I kept them down. Frustrated, I threw my phone down breaking it. Great, I've got no way of communicating with anyone now.

C'mon Clary!

I've trained all my life for this, I've killed countless demons, I've danced with fairies, I've run with the wolves, I've stood with the vampires. I can do this.

I had always sided with good downworlders, thinking them more as friends than killers. I knew I might always need them, especially if the current situation ever happened.

I breathed in and out once deeply, before I started running again, this time determined.

It took a few minutes, but I got there. I stood facing our house a little out of breath, I longed to go in and see the place that was once home, where I trained daily with my mom, where I sketched objects from my room at random and where I had a movie night with my mom, Luke and Simon each Friday, but instead I walked around to the side of the house right outside Madame Dorothia's window.

She occasionally came and had tea with my mum and I, she was a kind, wise woman and I always enjoyed her presence and she knew what she had to do when the time came. We could trust her.

Between the rose beds I saw a flash of green and with a sigh of relief I recognised my backpack. I quickly checked the contents of it. Inside was my stele, a few blades and knives, a spare change of clothes, a bit of money, my sketchbook, a pencil and most importantly the tarot card with the cup in it. Glad that Madame Dorothia had remembered my sketch book I almost didn't see the note she had written me.

I picked it up curious to see what she had written and carefully read it:

_I couldn't find much, but I did find her address, it is said she travels a lot though:_

_15 Spiderweb Street, Idris_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't find a post code or any more detail, but that's the best I could do. _

_Also watch out for a black van, Pangborn was seen in it._

Of course she would have seen my mother go, sadness and anger filled me as I realised I was mad that she didn't stop them, but I knew she couldn't.

I sighed before slinging the backpack on and beginning to make my way towards a hotel where I could stay temporarily before figuring out where I should go next. I swore silently under my breath when I realised I had broken my phone.

I walked down a few random streets trying to get as far as possible from my house before I could find a motel.

I was about to turn down another street when I spotted it.

A black van.

I squinted a little and the van turned into a carriage in front of my very eyes. A glamour.

Fear skipped through my body as I realised the possibility of them recognising me.

I turned and ran, the man of my nightmares just behind me who also just happened to be my father.

My feet ached, but I continued running, I turned and saw them following me. Shit! They must have thought my behaviour was odd or maybe I looked more similar to my mum than I thought. Oh shit! They had seen pictures of me and my mum together!

I ran harder trying to get away and was gaining speed, I turned back to see them caught in grid lock, but it wouldn't take them long to get out of that.

I turned back too late to stop myself from whacking into a person in front of me, my backpack skidded across the ground and I desperately grabbed for it, but I was beat to it.

"You usually say sorry when you run into someone," The boy joked, I looked up to see a tall, muscular boy with a halo of blonde hair and staring at me clutching my bag.

"You were in my way and are now stealing my things, give that back if you know what's good for you," I growled reaching for the bag. He held it away showing his forearm and I gasped when I realised he had tiny white scars dotted along his arm. Shadowhunter. He looked at me curiously.

"I think I can take care of myself," He said and I sighed, I had to move now and I needed that bag.

"Whatever, can I have my bag now?" I said.

"Say the magic word," He teased, I looked around to see the van coming my way and swore. I turned back and he recognised the fear in my eyes and tried to find the culprit of it. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the glamour. I took this chance, grabbing the bag and running.

It took a second, but I heard the pounding of feet behind me. I groaned, but at this point I had to concentrate on getting away. I snaked down the streets trying to get down an alleyway where the van couldn't follow me.

When I finally found one I collapsed against a wall trying to breathe, seconds later the annoying boy leaned against the wall too.

"What was that?" He said after we had both got our breaths back. I turned away from him with no idea where I was going, but with certainness in my movements to suggest I did.

"You were way too fast to be able to be a mundane," He said following me again I stayed silent and continued walking I heard him run up to me and grab my arm glancing at my hand. He gasped when he saw the rune inked onto it.

"You're a Shadowhunter?" He said in disbelief.

"Born and raised," I said in a dry tone before turning on my heel and attempting to leave again, but he held onto my arm tightly.

"Why didn't the clave inform us that another shadow hunter was coming to us" He said and I laughed humourlessly, "What?"

"You really think the Clave sent me?" I said in disbelief.

"Well, all Shadowhunter follow the Clave, so you-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, well you should get your stats figured out because I would never follow the Clave," I hissed venomously.

"If that's the truth then you _have_ to come with me," He growled back.

"Look, not that it wasn't nice to talk to you, but I have to go now. I've actually got important things happening in my life," I said pulling myself free of his tight grip.

"Like the van with the glamour?" He asked curiously. I took a deep breath.

"Yes like the van with the glamour. Look when I said to stay away if you know what's good for you, I meant it and I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you," I said quietly he looked at me shock.

"Does this mean you're in danger?" He asked.

"Sort of, but I put myself in it," I said, "And I would appreciate it if you left me alone now," I said and turned around yet again, but this time he walked in front of me.

"Well if you're in danger it is my duty to protect you as a Shadowhunter," He said and I sighed.

"I hate it when this happens," I muttered, he heard this and smiled pushing me the other way.

It wasn't too bad an idea, I mean I did need somewhere to sleep overnight and if he was offering that for free? Grumbling, I began to trudge along with him.

"Wait, until Hodge hears this," He said grinning and I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I'm soo sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter last time I'm replacing it now! Sorry! **

"Nice," I said standing in front of what I guessed was the institute with the boy who had told me his name was Jace, I glanced back at him to see that he was smiling at me.

"Nice? Is that all you can say?" He teased.

"Don't expect me to compliment my prison," I said smiling a little.

"But, I bet it's the best prison you've ever seen," He said and I looked back at it.

"When I squint," I said, Jace laughed and began to walk towards it, reluctantly I followed.

He opened the door and we stepped into an elevator gliding up slowly, but surely. Once we stepped out we nearly tripped over a podgy cat that looked up at us, made a sound and fell asleep.

"That's Church," Jace explained as we climbed over him, "Speaking of names, I don't think I quite caught yours?" He said and I swore silently hoping he would have forgotten. I can't tell him my real name, can I?

"Clarrisa Fray," I sighed at least I hadn't used Valentine's name.

"Nice," He said looking away and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't want to spring you onto Hodge all at once so I'm gonna go talk to him first here's your room, try not to wander around," Jace said pushing me into a room which he stood next to before swiftly locking the door behind him.

_So much for trusting me! _God, he got on my nerves so much. I sighed and looked around at the plain room with a bed; closet and another door which I supposed led to a bathroom. I dumped my bag onto the bed, looking around cautiously before taking the tarot card and my stele out. Slowly my hands shaking a little I did the rune.

I stuck my hand into the card and pulled out the cup glad that it was solid. I inspected it carefully trying to see how it could be different from any other gold goblet.

It was smaller than I imagined.

I sighed stuffing it in my bag and getting out my sketchpad, I badly needed to call Luke and Simon and Magnus. I wondered if I could draw a phone and get that out of the paper, but I didn't know where I would start. What sort of phone would I draw and would it have credit? Or Magnus's number?

Purposefully trying to break Jace's only rule I slung my backpack on, not wanting to let the cup out of my sight. Keeping my stele out, I walked over to the door and drew a little _open_ rune and got out easily.

Not sure where to go I sauntered down some random halls realising how big the place was. After a few minutes I heard some loud noises from a distant room, I immediately began to walk that way following with my ears more than my feet.

The noise got louder and louder until I realised it was actually an argument. I hid behind the door it was happening in and listened in.

"You can't just bring some random girl into the institute Jace!" I heard a young man's voice say.

"She's not random, Alec, she's a _Shadowhunter," _Jace complained.

"That doesn't follow the Claves rules!" Alec shouted back.

"Shame she's not a guy, it might actually be interesting then," I heard a girl say.

"What? Am I not good enough Isabel?" I could practically hear Jace's smirk.

"Back to the original point!" Alec sounded even angrier by this.

"Oh yeah where's Hodge? Church keeps taking me to the kitchen," Jace said.

"Not in the greenhouse or library?" Isabel asked.

"No, maybe he's in the dining room, I'm hungry anyway. Chinese tonight right? Not that I don't love your cooking Isabel," I heard Jace say innocently.

"Yeah, yeah whatever let's go" Isabel said and I took this cue to leave. I opened the door opposite them to see an empty bedroom; I ran into it and closed the door behind me just as Jace, Alec and Isabel left the room they were in. I waited until heard their footsteps quietened down before stepping outside. I saw them turn a corner down the end of the corridor and quickly ran down to them.

I peered around the corridor and watched them enter a room that had pleasant smells coming from it. I hesitated not sure what to do next, I couldn't just barge in. I froze when I heard their voices rising. Giving in I walked over to the door listening in.

"So her name was what?" I heard someone I supposed was Hodge say.

"Clarrisa Fray," Jace said.

"Never heard of her," Hodge said.

"Of course you haven't! I think she should just leave us alone. She doesn't even follow the-" Alec shouted.

"Follow the right sense of fashion, I agree," Jace interjected. _What?_ There was a silence.

"I would like to know what she's doing around here anyway, why haven't we seen her before?" Hodge said.

"No! Can't you see she's dangerous," Alec shrieked.

"I doubt it, I see her more as someone who runs away from danger then puts up a fight," I heard Jace say, _if only he knew! _I shook my head.

"I'm still confused why you even brought her here," Isabel said.

"Because she's in danger and needs our help," Jace said, but I had had enough.

"True, I'm in danger, but I most definitely don't need your help not now, not ever," I said entering the room, they were stunned into silence.

"Your right she really doesn't follow the right sense of fashion," Isabel said, I looked at her and managed to keep my face neutral, she was absolutely stunning with long black sleek hair and an hour glass figure, I looked at who I guessed was Alec. He looked like he was a sibling of Isabel as he also had jet black hair and looked stunning.

And of course Jace who was smiling at me was so classically beautiful and handsome I could have punched him. Great they are all stunningly beautiful and I can go feel left out!

"If you don't need us why don't you just leave?" Alec glared at me.

"I wish I could," I said glaring at Jace who grinned.

"Shadowhunter code of conduct," He explained happily.

"You must be Clarrisa Fray," Hodge said, he smiled warmly. I decided that I liked him.

"You can call me Clary," I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"And I can't? That hurts!" Jace said in a mock tone.

"You'll get over it," I said sarcastically.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed," Isabel said, yawning her perfectly glossed lips.

"I agree, let's all talk about this tomorrow morning, it's late," Hodge said getting up. Everyone nodded and began to leave, Jace stopped next to me.

"I'll take you to your room," He offered.

"I'll come," Alec pleaded.

"I think I can handle it," Jace joked, but Alec looked hurt.

"C'mon," Jace said leaving and I followed.

"I'm not gonna lie and pretend I follow the clave," I told him when we were out of earshot of the others.

"I know, so we just aren't gonna bring it up," He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we aren't," I groaned sarcastically.

"So what's in the bag?" He asked and I suddenly went defensive. I slung the bag around to my chest and held it close only mildly realising how strange that might look. I had to think of a good excuse for that.

"My sketchbook, it's like my diary. I think in pictures not words so it's personal," I said, well it wasn't a lie.

"Oh so you're afraid I'll see all the mad sketches of me that you drew while you were in your room," He said striking a pose; I punched him lightly on his arm.

"As if," I said, I was just glad he believed me.

"Here we are," He said opening the door and bowing, I stepped in and sat on my bed.

"I'm trusting you'll be fine for clothes and hygiene?" he said and I nodded before he said good night and left.

As soon as he had left I took a short shower and brushed my teeth and hair before pulling it into a long pony tail. I wasn't planning on staying any longer there.

I slung my backpack on after grabbing an extra hoodie. I could go through the door, but I wouldn't know where to go so instead I heaved the heavy window open and looked out.

I whistled a little under my breath at the height, I had to be fourth floor up at least. I desperately looked for an escape when a rune flashed into my head as clear as a bull running towards me at full speed. The rune was a pair of wings that joined onto a leaf.

That kept happening recently, getting runes randomly in my head that I hadn't learnt yet. I shook my head and figured out a route down.

I stood on the ledge of the window and sat down on the edge of it before lowering myself down as slowly as possible onto the next ledge down. I looked into the window of that room and, relieved, realised it was empty. Next, I swung myself onto the next ledge down twice before I dropped to the ground.

I rolled over once I got there to spread the force of gravity, but my feet still stung a little. I was about to run down the alley way I had fallen into when a figure blocked the end of it. I got out a random weapon ready to throw it at any given moment.

"Don't think you can get away that easily," The figure said and with a groan I realised it was Jace. I put the weapon back in my bag and rolled my eyes walking down the alley way. I didn't stop when I got to him and just kept on going.

"Hey!" He said grabbing my arm, but I pulled it away. I had enough training that I could leave if I wanted. This time Jace ran in front of me and put his arms on my shoulders, but I had, had enough. I flipped my arms around so that he was no longer holding me, but Jace was ready for this as he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms above my head with one arm and with the other held my stomach against the wall. I let out a yelp of anger and twisted in his grip until I had got out.

I punched him, but he blocked me and I swung my leg up aiming for his head and he ducked, but a second to late and he skidded across the floor, whacking against the brick wall.

I started to walk away only feeling a little guilty about leaving him behind.

"Wait!" His voice stopped me, "I get that you don't need us-"

I turned around and cut him off.

"No, I don't," I hissed, but my voice caught when I realised he had blood running down the side of his face.

"Yes, I get that, but I just want to help you, not because you need it, but because I want to do something," He said and I gulped trying to imagine working alongside him.

"Even if I didn't tell you why I was doing what I am?" I asked, no way was I telling him about the cup or my parents. I saw him gulp considering what I'm offering.

"Yes," He said finally and I let out a breath before walking up to him and helping him up, "You're pretty good at combat," He mused.

"Pretty?" I said glancing at his forehead.

"You were lucky," He smiled.

"Sure," I said sarcastically, but laughed nonetheless.

As I walked him back one thought kept flashing in my mind:

What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

"Does this mean I get to call you Clary now?" Jace asked and I laughed, we were still walking into the institute, turns out I had hit Jace pretty hard as he couldn't really walk.

"Sure," I said and he smiles like he had reached some personal goal. It's silent for a moment and I turn to look at Jace. I always knew he was cute, but now we were friends it was different. I had never noticed his square jaw looking so dangerous and strong. His hair such a golden colour, tumbling over his eyes like a halo, I felt that it would still shine in the dead of night. His long eyelashes, any girl would be jealous of. And most of all his deep golden eyes that I could fall into and never come out again. He wasn't cute, he was stunningly handsome, probably the hottest guy out there.

I glanced back at his eyes and with a start I realised they were looking right at me. I saw him smirk. I looked away ashamed, I don't fall for guys. Do I?

"See something you like?" He said and I managed to refrain myself from blushing. Just.

"I've see better," I said pretending to be nonchalant. He shook his head.

"Once I'm better I'll get you back for that," He teased and I laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," I countered. We had got back to the institute and Jace was about to ask Church to show me where to go when he suddenly winced. I quickly realised he had a deep cut along his arm from when he had skidded across the floor.

"Wait, one second," I said helping him lean against the wall. I got out my stele and quickly drew an _'iritaze' _on his arm.

"Thanks," He said before we continued, I looked at my watch, five in the morning. _Shit! _

Church showed us to the kitchen instead of Jace's room and I laughed.

"Does she do that often?" I asked, placing him on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"All the time, it's getting annoying," Jace growled glaring at the cat. I got to the fridge and threw out some salmon for Church before finding a cloth and running it under the tap. Jace watched me work quietly; I couldn't decide what I thought of him.

Once the cloth was wet and rinsed, I lightly pressed it to Jace's forehead. He hardly winced, I was impressed. I knew that that had to hurt. I mopped up all the blood and then cleaned out the cloth again.

"You seem to be pretty skilled at this," Jace mused.

"I've needed to be, I've been on countless demon hunts by myself," I said remembering a particularly nasty time a '_ravenor' _demon had tried to eat my leg off and was nearly successful.

"On your own?" Jace asked a little confused.

"My mom used to go with me, but I refused to let her after a while," I said.

"Why?" Jace asked, genially interested.

"Several reasons one, it showed the demons a weakness that if they survived they could target and that's always nasty. Two, my mom would never let me do anything because she worried too much about my safety and three, I never learnt anything new because of that," I said.

"That's got to be interesting; I've hardly ever gone out without Alec or Isabelle," He said.

"You should try it sometime, it gives a whole new thrill," I said and absent-mindedly chew on some pancakes on the counter, I almost spat it out, "What is this?" I choked.

"Yeah, you should really never eat Isabelle's food," Jace laughed and I glare at him, "But, if you're hungry I guess we could go to Taki's," Jace suggests and my face lights up, a lot of my downworlder friends go there.

"Cool," I say and within five minutes we're there, Jace has healed dramatically. Jace is about to walk through when the bouncer looks up.

"Clary!" He says happily.

"Bog!" I answer him just as happily and give him a high five.

"Got a new boyfriend?" he asks looking at Jace and I blush and playfully punch him.

"You know me, the only guy for me is you" I joke and he laughs letting us in. We find a seat, soon everyone's greeting me.

"Hey Clary,"

"Josh!"

"CLARY!"

"CLAIRE!"

"Heya Red,"

"Heya Seb,"

After a while they all leave and Jace looks at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask getting defensive.

"Is there anyone you don't know here?" He answers me with a question.

"I don't know him," I said pointing at a guy in the corner of the room with three legs, "Wait, no. I do!" I laugh.

"Sure," He says sarcastically not believing me.

"His name is Sparks, he loves soccer. When I was younger he and I once went to a movie together and ended up throwing popcorn at the-" I say, but Jace cuts me off.

"Ok, I get it," Jace surrenders. The waitress comes over, Kaelie, I think her name was and takes out orders. Once she's gone, Jace leans forward.

"So what are we doing today?" He asks.

"Visiting a friend," I say.

"May I know this person's name?" Jace asks sarcastically, but I answer seriously.

"His name is Magnus Bane, he's the high warlock of Brooklyn," I say.

"I think I've heard of him," Jace says just as the food comes, we help ourselves and leave without paying. Chief says it's on the house, "That's really useful," Jace says, "How do you know so many downworlders anyway?"

"It's always good to have connections. If you ever find yourself in a sticky situation having friends' helps," I explain and Jace nods.

"Makes sense," He says.

We cross a street and I'm about to answer when something catches my eye. I turn and see a black van speeding down the road heading straight for us. I grab Jace's arm.

"Run!" I shout and we both sprint down the road our feet pounding on the side walk. Jace turns back and sees the van; he pushes me to the side just as the van nearly crushes me into the wall. He swears and we continue running.

We wind down several roads and finally lost the van and just as I start to slow down I trip on a stray piece of wire and hit the ground hard. Jace too late to change his track falls on top of me and due to the sudden force of it we roll over until he's on top of me, our faces inches apart.

"Are you OK?" he breaths and I nod, afraid to speak. We both freeze for a second, until all you can hear are our hearts poundings and our pants. Before Jace braces his arms against the pavement and pushes himself up in one jump. He holds his arm out to me and I take it letting him pull me up, gratefully.

"That was close," I say.

"Yeah. Am I aloud to know who they are?" Jace asks and I look down. I don't think I can tell him about Valentine, Jace takes the hint as I can hear him sigh.

"Where do we go?" He asks and I look up to see we are only a street away from Magnus.

"This way," I say and direct him down the road until we get to Magnus' house.

I pressed the door bell and Magnus' familiar voice booms back.

"_WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST!" _I smile glad that at least he was fine.

"Your worst nightmare," I whisper darkly and suppress my laugh. Suddenly the door opens and Magnus and all his sparkly glory is surrounding me in a hug.

"Clary! Come in, come in," He ushers me in and is half way through casting up a table when he notices Jace.

"AH BOY!" He screams in a girly voice and before Jace can do anything, Magnus freezes him.

"Thanks, I really needed to talk to you privately," I say knowing well enough that Jace couldn't see or hear me, time was just paused for him.

"I got the feeling. How did you get yourself messed up with a boy like Jace Wayland anyway?" Magnus asked.

"Long story and I want to talk to you about more important things. And yes I know, when someone's frozen you can't touch them or move them in any way because they will unfreeze and will feel different because they've moved from the original position before they froze," I say knowing that Magnus would lecture me.

"Alright fussy, but it's important," Magnus says and finishes casting a large triangular table and two coffees, "I'm surprised you're here, I would have thought Valentine's got you already," Magnus says in a more serious tone.

I nod expecting this.

"It's been close, soon they are going to send the demons in," I say, "But what I really need is a portal,"

"Where to?" Magnus says holding his arms out.

"Idris," I say and Magus drops his arms and stares at me.

"No way! Are you crazy? To get into Idris I have to tell the Clave exactly whose entering Idris and that would include telling them about you. You really shouldn't spoil what your mom's done for you. It takes quite a lot of effort to hide someone from the Clave, you shouldn't mess that up," Magnus says and I agree that wouldn't be a great idea.

"Ok then… maybe portal me just outside and I can get in on foot?" I ask.

"There are guards surrounding the place, it would be impossible," Magnus says shaking his head.

"Then what do I do?" I say exasperated. I stand up and pace side to side.

"We'll figure it out, why do you so desperately need to get there anyway?" Magnus asks. I'm about to answer, but notice that while pacing I brushed Jace. I turn horrified to find out that Jace is looking around in shock.

"What the-?" He asks and I close my eyes hoping he would just forget this, "How did you guys move places so quick, how did I move? What's happened? Why's there a table there?" He asked.

"I dunno, we haven't moved, it's probably just a adrenaline rush thing, it's happens to me all the time" I say trying to sound worried about his health, "Errm… Magnus I came to ask you something," I cover up and pretend that we still haven't talked yet.

"And what's that?" Magnus asks curiously.

"I broke my phone and I need a new one," I say.

"Why do we need to go to him for one, I could have bought you one," Jace asked confused.

"But, Clary's not great at remembering numbers and I'm the only one that knows all of her phone numbers," Magnus said quickly covering for me; Magnus cast into his outstretched had a phone which he handed me.

"Here, I'll put it in your bag," Jace said taking it from me and proceeding to unzip my bag.

"No!" I say turning around quickly, _he could have seen the cup!_

I looked at Jace who looked upset, but hid it quickly.

How the hell am I going to lie about this?


	4. Chapter 4

"Clary, what has gotten into you?" Magnus asks, his eyes sparkling.

"I just… am not used to people doing things for me. Don't trust anyone is my motto," I lie lamely, I'm pretty sure Jace saw through it, but I had no other choice.

"So are we going? Unless you need something else from Magnus that we could have provided, maybe a toothbrush?" Jace said sarcastically, I look down, I've hurt his feelings.

I say nothing, but hug Magnus and proceed to leave; Jace follows me silently a few paced behind me. I can tell he wants to apologize but, he's too stubborn to.

We take a shorter route back to the institute so it only takes about half an hour. Once we get there Jace grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just we almost died trying to get there and-" Jace tries to explain.

"Save it," I say and for some reason I'm angry with him. I pull my arm from his grip and open the door to the Institute. Inside Isabel and Alec are standing, staring at us.

"We got breakfast," Jace explains, lying smoothly, well not exactly a lie.

"Together?" Alec asks a little hurt. Isabel narrows her eyes.

"No, I bumped into him at Taki's," I say and Alec looks slightly reassured, but Isabel's eyes narrow further, "Look I'm gonna go to my room for a bit, I would appreciate it if I weren't disturbed," I say before running upstairs.

Church takes me to my room and I begin to memorise my way around. Once I get into my room I get out my sketchpad and begin to draw a flower that has been clearly imprinted in my head for a while now.

I don't know what type of flower it is but, it clearly gives me vibes that say '_beauty'. _Once I've finished the flower I admire it. My sketches hardly ever turn out right first time round.

I let my pencil roam free over the corner of the sketchpad not really thinking apart from about the flower and Jace.

With a start I look down and realise I've drawn a rune I haven't learn before.

"That's really beautiful," I hear someone say and I scream jumping up and turn to see Jace looking at me startled.

"Sorry, I just don't let people see my sketchbook," I say sheepishly, "Wait, beautiful?" I ask it's exactly the word I used.

"Yeah, I dunno," He shrugged "Just kinda seemed like no other word would fit," He said. Slowly I opened my book back to that page and showed it to him.

"Have you seen this rune before?" I asked still curious to know what it was.

"No," He sounded surprised, "What is it?"

"I don't know, I just drew it, I wasn't really thinking about anything apart from the flower and-" I break off my cheeks becoming visibly red.

"What?" He asked smirking and I squirm a little.

"You," I say hesitantly, his smirk spreads and my blush deepens.

**Sorry about the length! ARGGHHH I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So while you were day-dreaming of me, were we making out?" Jace teases, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I roll my eyes; it has been a day since the incident in my room but, Jace has made sure I don't forget it.

"I'm beginning to regret telling you that," I threaten and turn around ready to leave and get changed into training clothes when he grabbed my arm.

"No, stop!" He says turning me around, I breathe in sharply at the closeness of the two of us, "I'm sorry; I will stop talking about it. What are we doing today?" He asks and I raise my eyebrows.

"You? Nothing," I say and he's about to protest when I interrupt, "Because I'm going to be training today, alone," I insist. I push him away with as much strength as I can muster and find my room. I get changed into some loose fitting clothing that I can train in and tell Church to take me to the training room.

I start off doing light drills jumping between beams and doing flips from them and then begin to do some round-offs on them.

I sit down on the beam and swing my legs over the side. When I am positive no one will disturb me I get out my phone from my bra and find Magnus' name on my phone. I feel guilty passing Simon's and Luke's numbers but smile when I realise I have Jace's number too. I laugh out loud when I realise that Magnus' name is M-Dawg the sparkle-myster.

I press call and on the second ring Magnus picks up.

"Hello, pretty face," Magnus teases. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Thought of any ways we can get into Idris?" I ask straight to the point.

"Six, actually. But they all involve sparkles apart from one," He laughed,

"What is that one?" I ask starting to get irritated.

"A girl called Aline is going into Idris for the first time ever and has never met anyone there before; I'm thinking we intercept her. Plead our case; freeze her if she doesn't listen and BAM! You've got a one way ride to Idris," Magus says and I almost squeal.

"That sounds…perfect actually!" I say biting my lip imagining it all.

"Hold your horses! There is one minor flaw to my cunning plan," Magnus said and I cringe.

"What?" I dread.

"My powers mean I can know everything and anything about Aline, I've been keeping an eye on her for a while now, which includes knowing her boyfriend she will meet in Idris," Magus says.

"That doesn't make any sense; I thought she didn't know anyone in Idris?" I asked confused.

"They've been in touch for years through letters. To be romantic they didn't want to judge on looks so just wrote letters for years until they fell in love and only now do they want to see each other," Magnus said before making drowning sounds.

"OK, doesn't sound too bad," I sigh, "I'll get back to you," I say and hang up before getting up and doing a few more flips on the beams.

"You're great," Jace said from the ground and I look down at him surprised.

"I said I wanted to be alone," I point out and do a flip forwards in pike shape and just before I hit the floor the rope pulls me back making me bump up and down. I'm about to climb back up the rope when Jace's voice stops me.

"What are you doing?" He asks and I drop the rope turning around to stare at him.

"Getting back up?" I say as if it was obvious.

"That's not the only way," He smirks and I panic trying to imagine what he will do. Almost instantly I try to climb up double speed but, Jace is too quick he gets out a dagger from his belt and slices the rope I'm supported by.

I'm about to scream but, he's caught me as we fall to the ground with an '_oomph'. _I can tell that Jace has hurt himself falling on his back, butthe fact that I hadn't even got a scratch, makes him grin widely in satisfaction. **(A/N yes I took this from the book, I admit it)**

I suddenly realise how close we are and my breath catches. I can feel his cool breath against my skin and blood rushing to my cheeks. I realise he's pinned me to the ground.

We both are still for a few seconds before I push him off and get up, crossing my arms.

"Well done, now not only has your _little trick _broken the rope but, has also not helped me at all with getting back up," I complain my back turned to him.

"I can help with that too," Jace says trying to sound cocky and witty but, his voice sounds uneven, for some reason.

"No thank you, I think I've had enough training today," I say finding my water bottle, I drink a little.

"So where are we going now?" He asks.

"I'm just going to visit a friend or two to let them know I'm alright, you stay here and make sure Isabel doesn't cook dinner," I say trying to make him sound like he had an important job.

"I'm not stupid Clary, I'm coming," He decides and I get angry.

"No, you're not. I'm just visiting some friends, not committing suicide," I say and run out before he can argue.

I get changed quickly before quickly texting to Simon and Luke to meet me at Taki's. It takes me a while to get out because I have to save my supper from Isabel's clutches.

Once I'm there I'm glad to see Simon and Luke sitting in a booth, cautiously looking around. I quietly sneak behind Simon and once I'm sure he can't see me, shout '_BOO!'_

Simon screams and Luke and I laugh our heads off.

"That wasn't funny. We've both been seriously worried about you," Simon complains. I apologise before loosely explaining what has happened, I don't include Jace or Magnus' latest idea.

"So what will you do?" Simon asks and I shrug trying to keep composure. Luke raises an eyebrow.

"We should leave, too many prying eyes here," Luke says and we pay ad leave. As we walk to Luke's house I glance at Simon. He's a Mundie, but known about the shadowhunter world for a while. He didn't get why I spent every night with my mum and why we had soo many ropes and beams built specially for our house. Eventually he walked in on us training and we told him everything.

"I'm gonna get some dinner for us, I'll meet you there," Luke says, I'm about to explain that I'm eating elsewhere but, remembering Isabel's pancakes I stay silent.

We walk for a little, laughing about band names and manga plots when I suddenly here a horrible slithering sound. I start to turn but, am pinned against the wall by a ravenor demon. In surprise I almost don't react but, before I know it a fist connects with the head of the demo and I'm free.

"Who's he?" Simon asks panting and pointing at the figure fighting. With a start I realise it's Jace.

"Jace!" I shout in surprise and anger.

"Jace?" Simon asks, by this point Jace is done and he's walking back towards us with a smug grin.

"The one, the only," Jace smirks, I almost slap him.

"You were following me!" I accuse.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't die, looks like it's a good thing I was here," Jace says his grin almost reaching his ears. My hands clenched now in anger.

"What the hell?" I faintly hear Simon say.

"I would be fine without you; it just took me by surprise. I would have been in control of the situation if you hadn't butted in," I say irritated.

"Sure," Jace says rolling his eyes.

"Yes! I'm not some damsel in distress you need to save because she's incapable of doing anything!" I scream.

"Guys! Are you listening to me at all?" Simon asks.

"You're a pretty good cook. See, you're not incapable of everything!" Jace laughs.

"I can't believe you, how much have you heard?" I ask.

"Enough," Jace says turning away.

"CLARY, I'M SLEEPING WITH YOUR MUM!" Simon screams and both Jace and I turn to him, he blushes instantly.

"Sorry, Simon, this is Jace and completely irrelevant at the moment, he is also going to leave right now. Jace meet Simon," I say.

"No way, I'm coming with you," Jace said taking my elbow and making me walk.

"I hate you," I say trying to sound threatening but, there's a humorous edge to my voice.

"I hate you too," Jace teases.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced through the letters that Magnus had sent me that Aline had written to Sebastian. Her boyfriend.

Aline didn't really seem to be the type of person I would like.

She was the type of person that didn't think there was any wrong in the world, you know, so innocent it gets annoying.

I sighed, putting down the letters and rubbing my eyes, exhausted.

"Looks like someone missed naptime," Jace's voice disturbed my peace and I sat up shocked. I pushed the letters off my bed as subtly as possible. However annoyingly, Jace was right. I hadn't slept at all last night trying to research Aline.

It hadn't helped, I don't even think I say her name right.

"What are you doing?" I sigh.

"I wanted to know what we are doing today," He said.

"Right, I forgot. I was hoping to get a bit of rest," I lied. He looked unconvinced.

"I might not have known you for long but, I know you would hate to waste a day sleeping," He was right.

"Jace, we need to stop this, I'm going to be leaving soon and you coming with me would sort of ruin my plans," I said, quickly.

"What's that?" Jace seemed to have completely ignored what I said and had focused on something poking out my bag. I quickly realised it's the Mortal Cup and rushed to stop him from looking at it.

"Nothing," I said placing my hands on his chest to physically stop him from going to the bag. I ignored the sparks that ran through my body.

"But-" He started.

"Stop," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's _nothing," _I insisted and pushed him out the door before placing the strongest lock rune I can think of on it. I quickly decided it's time for a new hiding place for the cup and searched the room for any secure places. I came up with nothing.

I shoved open the window and looked out, sighing. I turned back inside when I saw a large plant pot on the window ledge. A crazy idea came into my mind and before I could supress it, I heaved the plant pot inside and dug up the plant. I placed it in the Mortal Cup and then placed the cup into the plant pot. I then covered up the cup with as much dirt as I could before placing it back on the window ledge.

I smiled at myself, proud.

I got out my phone and flicked down to Magnus and called him. He picked up on the third ring.

"I'll do it," Was all I said before I hung up and threw the phone onto my bed.

**OK I'm sooo sooo sorry for not uploading for ages and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been away with no internet for a while and other shit (writers block) anyway I hope to resume writing chapters now but, I'm gonna start doing important work next year so uploads might not come that often. I'm really sorry. :(((**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay firstly I'm so sorry it took sooooo long to update, the only reason I have been able to do it today is because I'm ill and have nothing better to do. Secondly, I'm sorry that my story keeps changing tenses its just because I have a few stories and they are all in different past tense present tense and I get confused so sorry :( **

**Anyway I hope you like this :D**

It took me a while to get out my room, with the rune on the door and once I had, I was unsure what to do.

I knew I should prepare to meet Aline and research her more but, I wasn't up to it. Finally, I decided I should find some food. I made my way downstairs until I got to the kitchen. As I got out the ingredients to make some bolognaise (about the only thing I could make considering how little they had in the fridge), I thought about how I should break it to Jace.

I knew that leaving Jace wouldn't be easy for two reasons, one, he would want to come with me, and two, a little voice inside of me kept telling me I wanted him to come. I shook my head, I had already considered taking him with me but, it would just ruin the whole plan and I would be taking him away from his family, which is against my morals.

"You might want to take that of the heat," I heard a voice say, making me jump. I turned around to see Jace standing in the doorway, smirking at me. It took me a second to realise what he had said and I swirled around to see that my pasta was boiling over the edge of the pot. I quickly turned the heat off blushing, I had been in such deep thought, I hadn't even noticed the food.

As I turned back to look at him, I knew that this was probably the best time to tell him I was parting.

"Listen, Jace," I said, then paused, "I'm leaving," I blurted. He nodded.

"When?" He asked solemnly. I was surprised he had taken this so lightly, my heart '_panged_' painfully but, I knew I was being ridiculous, _why should he care?_

"Tomorrow," I said quietly, looking down.

"I should be ready by then," He said and I looked up in surprise.

"_What? _No, I meant to go by myself," I spluttered.

"That's ridiculous," He exclaimed, then a little quieter, "Why can't you trust me?" I looked away and stayed quiet.

"I'm not stupid, Clary," He said, "I overheard you talking to Simon and Luke. I know I was frozen while you talked to Magnus. I know you need to get into Idris, have you found a way in? Is this why you are leaving?" I gaped at him.

"Jace…" I started, "I need to go," I said pushing past him.

"I know one other thing," He called to me, I kept going, "I know Valentine Morgenstern is hunting you," That stopped me. I took a deep breath before turning around.

"I don't know where you got that from but, it's a lie.Valentine Morgenstern is dead," I lied but, my voice faltered when I said his name. I couldn't meet his eye so I turned on my heel and strode to my room.

I packed quickly and was about to retrieve the cup, when Jace ran into the room. I realised I couldn't just pick up the cup and take it out, so I would have to take the whole plant. I shoved the window open and began to heave the pot my way but, it was too heavy to take with me. I quickly drew a rune on it to make it lighter and lifted it easily. I turned back to Jace expecting him to beg me not to leave without him or ask why the hell I was taking a pot plant but, he didn't.

"What's that rune?" He asked, looking at the side of the pot. I realised with a start that I hadn't thought about it when I drew it. It just came to me. It was a horizontal line with a triangle underneath.

"I don't know," I said, my voice betraying me. Jace strode over to me and picked up the pot, his eyes widened as he realised how light it was.

"That's amazing," He muttered under his breath, he turned to me, "This isn't the only rune that you've drawn that you haven't seen before, am I right?" I nodded.

"My sketch books full of them," I said, picking it up from the bed. I showed him a couple of them, including the one he had seen the other night.

"Do you know what they mean?" He asked and I looked down at the one I had drawn a while ago when I had been going through a depressed state and I had just wanted to disappear.

"This one's invisibility," I whispered, my voice choked. I cleared my throat and looked up at Jace that had concern in his eyes, "I know a couple others as well," I said.

"Incredible," He whispered but, didn't look away from me. I had the urge to get on my tiptoes and kiss him but, I swallowed it, stepping away.

"I'm still leaving," I said turning away and placing my sketchbook in my bag. I then swung it over my shoulder and took my plant from him.

"Why's Valentine after you?" He asked as I reached the door. I turned back for a second and instantly regretted it, he looked so lost.

"He's not," I said once before I left.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me. **


	8. Chapter 8

I almost break the door down, knocking.

"Magnus," I shout angrily, not in the mood for waiting for lazy his ass to get downstairs. I lean on the doorbell until finally an angry Magnus opens the door. His face softens when he sees me. He mumbles something like 'should've known' before letting me in.

"No Jace?" He asks once he's settled us on a comfy sofa with a couple of hot chocolates. I glare at him.

"You know I can't bring him," I say, playing with the cream on my drink. Magnus looks at me with an amused, sympathetic expression as though I've just found out Santa's not real. I'm desperate to change the subject so say the first thing I can think of, "What about you? Dating anyone?" I blurt.

Magnus laughs for a while and pulls playfully at a loose strand of my hair.

"You're a terrible conversationalist, Clary," He says but, I notice that he didn't answer my question.

"Ok then let's kill the chit-chat, when's Aline getting here?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh you know, today," He says nonchalantly, I almost spit out the hot chocolate. I swallow hastily, burning my tongue.

"What?!" I exclaim, "I'm nowhere near prepared, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to give you time to consider your answer and not rush you into this," He says shrugging.

"That's not helpful now!" I cry, standing up, the hot chocolate forgotten. Magnus stands up too and the sofa disappears.

"Look we can practise now if you like," Magnus says and pulls out a couple of sheets from mid-air. He gives them to me and I inspect them carefully.

"What is this?"

"This is everything that Aline plans to do in Idris, this is your new diary," I look up at him surprised.

"I thought I was only planning to use Aline to get into Idris," I say confused.

"That wouldn't work, you're forgetting Sebastian is expecting to see Aline there and if he doesn't he would start to contact people and then they might start to wonder why you haven't met Sebastian and then they would track you down-"

"Ok, I get it," I say, putting up a hand to silence him, "Remind me again why we can't just send him a letter explaining everything," It would everything a whole lot simpler, I wouldn't have to act a girl I wasn't.

"Because we don't know how he might react to it, even if we got Aline to send it he might think she was put up to it against her will. We don't know how loyal he is to the Clave," Magnus says, dumping my high spirits, "Alright enough chatter, let me show you how your body language should be," Almost immediately Magnus starts strutting around the room making me burst out laughing. I start to copy him when we hear the doorbell.

I rush to the door, unsure of whom I'll see and am surprised to see Alec Lightwood standing on the doorstep.

"Um, hey I was just passing by and-" He starts to say then looks up. He looks shocked to see me and his face grows visibly redder as though I've just insulted him, "Never mind, I should just leave-"

He starts to walk away but, I pull at his arm. I recoil at the face he gives me but, none the less take the opportunity to make friends with him. I'm not sure what I did to make him hate me but, I don't like it.

"You should come in, Magnus was just wondering about you," I lie. His face brightens up.

"Really?" He asks looking a little smug.

"Err, yeah, come on," I let him in and almost instantly understand why Alec hates me. Just one look between Magnus and Alec informed me that he didn't hate me, just the fact that I'm friends with Jace and Magnus. I'm almost about to excuse myself and go to my bed when we hear the doorbell ring again.

I open the door to see Simon and Luke on the threshold. They both simultaneously hug me. I hug back, extremely confused.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Little birdie told us your plan," Luke says pointing at Magnus who gives me a sly wave, almost a dismissal. I groan and allow them in; assuring them I would have told them before I left.

I'm about to settle onto the giant circular couch, scattered with cushions, when the doorbell rings yet again.

"What is this? Easter?" Magnus says and I give him a strange look before getting off the couch and wrenching the door open.

"Hi, I'm Aline Penhallow. Is a Doctor Bane for dental surgery in?" Says a short girl with fair hair and a pristine petticoat on, which I assume is Aline.

"Dental surgeon? Really now?" I ask mainly to myself but, I can here Magnus laughing next door. I let Aline in telling her 'Doctor Bane' is just inside.

As she walks, I watch her, trying to imagine myself clutching a little purse and looking as timid as she does.

I would look ridiculous.

I lean against the door and can hear Magnus talking to the, I'm guessing, pretty shocked Aline.

I zone out, wishing I could just be at home with my mum and Simon sketching the street lamp outside my window. I mentally pick up the pencils and begin to outline it.

I'm so deep in thought; I don't even hear Simon calling my name. His voice comes closer and closer until he's standing in front of me.

"Earth to Clary?" He asks and I shake my head looking up at him. I instantly engulf him in a hug and take a deep breath. I relish in the smell of home and warm sunny days. He pats my back reassuringly, "What's up?" He asks pulling back.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this," I whisper.

"Of course you are, you've been training your whole life for this. But, if you pull out I won't complain," He says.

"Training to act like a timid girl and some soppy guy's boyfriend? No. I haven't trained for this," I say and start to pace, suddenly a horrible thought starts to dawn on me, "Oh god, what if I have to kiss him?" It was a stupid question and I already knew the answer. No matter how soppy they both are, no couple that have been sending each other letters for over three years are going to just want to hold hands.

I could tell that Simon was beginning to realise this and I quickly ran into the other room before he could talk me out of going. I see Aline nodding at something Magnus has said and looks up as I run in. She looks me up and down once, almost calculating how unlike each other we both were, and then looks back at Magnus.

"I'll do it," She says, standing up, "But, she needs a lot of work,"

Almost as soon as she had said those words, I groaned. This wasn't going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later, after going through a series of excruciatingly boring exercises, that I personally thought were useless, I flopped onto a chair exhausted.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, I was well aware of the fact that I hadn't slept in 24 hours. I flipped the back of my hand over my eyes and tried to relax.

"Well you're definitely not perfect but, I guess, it's alright," Aline said grudgingly and I looked up surprised, that had to be the nicest thing she had said to me, ever. She sent me a small smile when she acknowledged my astounded look.

I was about to excuse myself to go sleep when I realised almost everyone had fallen asleep, scattered among the couches. Alec and Magnus were talking quietly in the corner and I honestly didn't want to interrupt that so I left them with a warning from Aline that she would wake me early tomorrow morning to get ready.

I found a room with a bed and various other strange objects and fell into it. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Clary!" I groaned before I was violently, thrown onto the wooden floor. I yelped and glared at the intruder. Unsurprisingly, it was Aline.

"Well there goes my fantasy of being woken up with tea and biscuits," I grumbled, standing up. I was still wearing last night's clothes and I could only imagine how wild my hair was.

"C'mon we have a lot to do before you go," Aline said disapprovingly, of course she was dressed impeccably, not a hair out of place. I got the feeling she woke up with bluebirds singing at her feet.

I was imagining doves tying the bows in her hair when she left briskly. I figured she wanted me to follow so reluctantly walked behind her.

Too late I realised where we were going but, as I tried to run away Aline caught me in a surprisingly tight grip and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Now, you must do this every morning before five or you won't give off the right impression," Aline said filling the sink.

"Five?" I said in horror as she tested the water temperature with her finger tip.

"Perfect," She mumbled, totally ignoring my devastation. She grabbed my wrist again and I was about to tell her she didn't have to do that all the time when she submerged my head in water. I screamed under water, it was absolutely, petrifyingly freezing.

After what seemed an eternity, she roughly pulled my head back. I was letting out a string of swearwords as my head was lifted but, one look from Aline told me that I wouldn't be able to swear again if were to be her.

"In what universe is that perfect temperature?" I whisper screamed but, she continued to ignore me and instead starting rummaging through a giant make up bag I hadn't seen before.

Thus began the most excruciatingly painful makeover I had ever had.

What had to be two millenniums later, I was a new Shadowhunter.

I looked at the girl in the reflection in absolute disbelief. Her lips were a perfect shade of red (originally pink but, Aline said that pink only works on pretty people but, I didn't really care).

Her eyes, although I would have preferred darker makeup, looked stunning. Her skin, flawless and pale with a hint of blush, gave off the innocent look. Even her eyebrows were perfect.

Her hair, well god knows how, was tamed. It fell in perfect curls around her face. Aline had added a green silk ribbon on top of her head and another one around her wrist.

She was wearing a light green dress, which came to a little higher that her knees and was tied around her waist with a red belt. She was wearing matching red pumps and petticoat. I don't even know how Aline had so many petticoats.

It took a while to figure out that this beautiful girl was me. I wanted to thank Aline but, I'm pretty sure she didn't have to be as rough as she was.

"Right," Aline said looking me up and down, "I think you're ready to go," I had no idea how I was going to keep up this appearance when I was actually in Idris; maybe I'd have to tell Sebastian that I was a new girl now and petticoats were no longer for me.

We left the bathroom and I wasn't sad to see it go, everyone was slowly waking up when we entered and all looked shocked when they saw me, I decided not to be insulted.

"Magnus, I'm ready to go," I said, he seemed to be the only one actually awake.

"Right, I'll just go prepare the portal," He looked amused. Aline handed me some papers.

"These are your ticket straight into Idris, don't lose them," She threatened. Almost as soon as she had my left my vision, I was tackled into a hug from Simon.

"Please be careful," He said and I pulled back a little.

"I'm going to talk to a middle aged lady about saving my mum, not jumping into a pit of gorilla rats," I said disapprovingly.

"Gorilla rats?" Simon laughed. I laughed as well before Luke intercepted the hug, holding me tight.

"Don't do anything stupid," He said, unwillingly letting go of me.

"Jeesh, no one has any faith in me," I joked before waving goodbye to Alec who actually smiled and walking over to Magnus.

"Is it done?" I asked and Magnus gestured to the door in front of him.

"Be good, kiddo," He said, "I have the cup, I mean, pot plant, so don't worry about that," I took in his amused expression and opened the door and was about to step through when I heard Aline shout '_wait!_'.

She hugged me close, and I stood rigid, confused at this sudden burst of kindness. It was only then I realised she was trying to say something.

"-because of this there might not be a chance of me ever meeting Sebastian and I know that your mum is more important because her life's on the line but, please don't mess it up with me and Seb," She whispered, her voice catching when she said his name. I'm squeezed her reassuringly a little.

"I'll try," I said before stepping through the portal.

I was wet. For a moment, I feared I had somehow been dropped off at the wrong place but, sighed in relief as I turned and saw the Idris protective barrier behind me. I was only wet because it was raining.

I skipped towards the gate in the way I imagined Aline walked. When I got there, a various amount of guards stood around the large gates.

"Well, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" Said the guard closest to the gate. I wanted to smack him but, instead smiled and blushed like Aline would. I gave him the papers in a nervous way and he glanced at them.

"Come to meet your boyfriend?" He smiled, I was surprised that was written in the sheets but, blushed further.

"For the first time," I mumbled. I heard several guards wolf whistle and didn't have to fake the blush.

"Well, be safe," The guard gave the papers back smiling at me, knowingly. I quickly clenched my fist to stop punching him.

I walked through the gates safely and looked around. Even in the horrid rain, the land was beautiful; I suddenly understood my mother's obsession with painting this place. I was still admiring the beautiful view when, I heard a voice behind me.

"Aline?" I whirled around and immediately lost my breath.

He was stunning, not Jace stunning but, as close as. Long with lean muscles, a hard jaw and silver hair obscuring his view a little. I noticed that he didn't seem to be breathing either and we both let out our breath together, smiling.

"Sebastian?" I asked and he immediately looked relieved. He strode towards me and engulfed me in a hug, we were both soaked but, didn't care.

"I'm so glad it's you, I've already walked up to too many girls that have given me strange looks when I've ask if they are called Aline," He said and I laughed.

"I'm sure they were looks of adoration, I can't believe this is you," I said, surprised I could talk, let alone pretend to be Aline.

"Me neither, it's like a dream," He said, making me blush. For a second, I was genially jealous of Aline, I had thought that Sebastian would be some soppy dude that had too many cats, I had not been expecting this. He seemed to be the type that liked the genuine me too, not Aline.

_Woah!_

What is up with me? You're not here for Sebastian! Get your head straight, Clary!

I realised that I hadn't talked for a while and quickly blurted the first thing I could think of.

"So I've lived up to your expectations?" I regretted it instantly.

"Better, you're real. I can only hope you feel a quarter of what I do," He said, "Come on let's get out of the rain," I had stopped noticing it. I put my papers into my purse and we were about to leave when Sebastian turned to me.

"Before, we go anywhere I just want to say. I doubt I deserve a girl like you but, will you officially be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly and butterflies dancing in my stomach and my head not able to make coherent words but, all I could see was him.

"Yes," I said breathlessly and I knew then I was a goner.

Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking with Sebastian was dream-like. He was a proper gentleman helping me jump over puddles and asking me questions about my journey. I was beginning to feel all I did was lie and I felt terrible about that.

"So what about you?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What about me?" He asked, looping my fingers through his. I jumped at this small touch, it felt strange. I hardly knew this guy but, I allowed him to hold my hand.

"Errr… how's your family?" I asked, it was the first thing I could think of.

"Not so great, my dad, well, he's as forceful as always. I haven't talked to my mum for a long time. I don't think she wants to know me anymore. Oh, and my sister. Well, I'm not sure what she's doing but, she's hiding it from me and I'm sure it isn't good," He looked pained and I immediately regretted asking the question but, there was something about the way he spoke. It sounded raw. I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure your sisters just planning a surprise party or something," I smiled and he chuckled.

"We're here," He announced. I looked up to see a small light blue house with ivy growing all other it, in front of us. If I had been in a different situation I would have loved to draw it, I could easily imagine which pastel colours I would use for the roof and how I would draw the texture of the doormat placed neatly in front of the house.

"That's a beautiful house," I said as he opened the door. He paused to look at me thoughtfully before he gestured for me to enter. I stepped through and Sebastian showed me to my room.

It was an airy room with plenty of windows letting light in through thin lace curtains. There was a gold and white painted chest and closet to one side and in the centre of the room was a large white bed painted in a similar way to the chest. There was a door of to the side which I presumed was a bathroom. My bags were next to the bed. I liked the room because it was so airy but, I did miss the fluorescent orange of my walls at home no matter how obscure they are.

"I'll give you some time to settle in," Sebastian told me, closing the door. I immediately made my way to the bags, searching them for anything helpful. Thankfully, one of the bags was packed with my clothes, not all dresses. I quickly changed into something more comfortable (black skinny jeans and a green tank top), screw dresses. I also found the list of things Aline planned to do in Idris.

I looked through them and almost threw up. The list was almost all made up of things like 'Love fountain of Joy' and 'Partners Ball for Emotions'. Not even caring, I teared up the list and silently vowed never to speak of it again. I then pulled out Madeleine's address. She was the only one who knew how to cure my mum.

_15 Spiderweb Street, Idris_

'I need to find out where that is,' I thought absent-mindedly, putting the sheet in my pocket. I was about to leave when a movement in the corner of my eye caught me by surprise. I turned and quickly realised no one was there, I swore I was going crazy.

xXxXx

"I would ask if you wanted to go anywhere but, I think that's it's too wet to really do anything," Sebastian said, he didn't look surprised at the sudden change of clothing which I took as a good sign. He too had changed; he was wearing a grey shirt and black jeans.

"That's alright," I said, "Anything you feel like doing now?"

"Watch a film?" He asked and I smiled and nodded. We settled on a couch and started to watch a horror film. I found it so fake it was funny but, I knew that Aline wouldn't so I tried to jump every time something scary happened. During the film Sebastian threw and arm over my shoulder and I relaxed into his side, pretending that I was ok now that he was holding me.

When the film finished, I quickly realised Sebastian was asleep. I carefully plucked his hand off my shoulder and stood up, stretching. I began searching for some form of map and was confused at the collection of books I saw. I knew almost all Shadowhunters owned a book on self-defence but, this was ridiculous. Everything from where to plunge a knife into a werewolf to how to trick fairies into believing they were mushrooms.

After flipping through a couple of books, I finally found an atlas that included Idris. I searched the back for Spiderweb Street and found it in a more remote part of Idris, I knew it would take a while to get there and I got the feeling I would have to take Sebastian for him not to become suspicious.

I glanced at him and wondered how the hell he fell for a girl like Aline. We were almost complete opposites. As if he sensed me watching him he opened an eye and smiled at me. I returned it and he stood up.

"I'm going to sleep, zombies just make me so tired," He joked and I giggled moronically, "Speaking of which, are you feeling scared at all?" I wanted to say no but, that wouldn't be at all Aline-like.

"Maybe a little," I smiled and he looked concerned.

"Will you be ok tonight? Or do you want me to stay up with you?" He asked.

"No!" I said immediately, I coughed awkwardly, "I'll be fine, I just need to read a book or something," He looked hurt but, hugged me goodnight and left.

I wondered how long we would continue hugging and got an unexpected shiver. I left trying to decide whether it was a good or bad shiver. My room was on the second floor so I slowly ascended the worn out wooden stairs.

The floorboards creaked so badly I almost wanted to place a soundless rune on my ankle. To distract myself, I stared at the photos on the wall next to the staircase. There were plenty of photos of Sebastian's family, I guessed. All had black hair and blue eyes which was strange because Sebastian didn't.

There were many places which looked as though there should be another photo. There would be a nail in the wall or an oddly large gap between two pictures and briefly I considered whether Sebastian took down all his embarrassing photos before I came but, it was still weird how there weren't really any photos of him.

The whole staircase gave me the creeps so I sprinted upstairs and into my room, shutting the door firmly behind me.

I changed into some silk pyjamas, the only ones Aline had, and jumped into the neatly made bed.

The covers were itchy but, that wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep. I had the constant nagging feeling I was being watched even though it was ridiculous. I had already checked every possible hiding spot but, found nothing. I guessed my paranoia was just because I was nervous or something.

I forced myself back into my bed and shut my eyes, trying to ignore every creak the house made.

After an hour or so I managed to fall asleep only for it to be plagued with nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

"Rough night?" Sebastian asks as I enter the kitchen. I groan and sit on a stool next to the granite table top he's working on.

"That obvious?" I ask looking around. The kitchen is strangely modern although there aren't many electrical devises that work in Idris from what I've learnt. All the counters are super shiny and everything in a tidy order, not a hair out of place. The walls are all white and I swear are literally begging me to paint them.

"No, I heard you last night walking around your room," I struggle not to raise my eyebrows at the 'heard' thing but, say nothing.

"I hope I didn't keep you up," I say, hoping he won't ask why the hell I was having a tour of my room at two in the morning.

"Nonsense," He says nonchalantly before placing some breakfast in front of me. I am about to dig in when I remember Isabel's pancakes, yet again, and worry whether all Shadowhunters are terrible cooks. I decide against it and cautiously took a nibble of the scrambled egg.

"Your favourite," He smiles widely, his eyes crinkling around the edges. There's something about his smile that makes me wonder whether Aline ever had some sort of personal joke with him about scrambled eggs, it just seems as if there's more than one meaning behind that smile. I ignore it.

"I have an idea of what we could do today," I say, loading my fork with egg.

"Yeah?"

"There's this place I've always wanted to visit, it's sort of quite far away," I admit and he laughs.

"That's fine, where is it?" He asks.

"Blue Hill," I say, remembering the name of the Hill I had seen near to the location of the house. There were no villages in Idris apart from Alicante and I couldn't very well tell Sebastian the exact address of the house or he would become suspicious so I decide that we both could visit the Hill and I could somehow get to Madeleine's house. That part of the plan is still a little sketchy.

"Blue Hill?" He asks, looking at me confused, "There's nothing there, if you want to go for a picnic or something we could go to a closer hill that's just as remote but-"

"No!" I say too loudly, I cough as though I'm embarrassed but, I'm actually just trying to think of a believable lie, "I've told you of my grandma, haven't I?" I ask and wait for him to confirm before continuing, "She and my grandfather once spent several months travelling around Idris. After a month or two their horses brought them to this hill. They tried to leave thinking that there was nothing to it but, their horses kept taking them back. They decided that it was because the horse was tired so unpacked and spent the night there. They explained it later to have some sort of energy that felt, well, magical. I thought you might want to see if it was true. I've always wondered,"

There. I said it. Possibly the cheesiest thing my imagination will ever think of.

For a second I think he will laugh at me but, instead he smiles as though honoured I want him to go with me.

"That's amazing," He says. I'm surprised by his tone, it was almost _too _amazed. No, I'm just being paranoid from last night, "I'll pack lunch for us, you should go find anything you want to bring,"

I run upstairs ignoring all the strange things on the staircase, I'm afraid that I just imagined them and I am actually going crazy.

I burst through my door ignoring the prickling sensation of being watched and find my jacket and slip of paper before leaving as quickly as possible. I watch Seb pack the food and then we both leave to go the stables making small chat about the scenery as we go.

We find the Verlac horse and I can't help but, back up a little.

It is massive.

And muscley.

I shudder inwardly. Of course I had been taught to ride but, only my beloved Chesnut at the stables back home.

Sebastian held out his hand and I hesitantly let him help me up onto the ginormous horse. He gets on after me, his arms cradling me to hold the reins. I lean back despite myself.

"Ready?" Seb asks me and I nod.

"Definitely,"


	12. Chapter 12

"We're here," Sebastian smiled, "Feeling any magical vibes yet?"

"Not yet but, you never do know when your 7th sense kicks in," Clary joked and started climbing the hill, Seb followed. We found a good spot near the top of the hill and unpacked. While Sebastian was busy I searched the landscape and surely enough found a small cottage with steam flowing out in the near distance. Now I only had to figure out how to get there.

Great.

"Hey, what are you worrying about? Maybe we should go back you look a little pale," Sebastian suggested but, I cut him off quickly.

"No! I'm fine, I'm just super hungry," I said sitting next to Seb, grabbing some bread.

"I can see why your grand-parents liked it here, the view is amazing," Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off me. I should have felt flattered but, instead I just felt sick.

"Actually, I am feeling a little ill but, I won't make us go back straight away," I said then pretended to have just figured out something, "Maybe, they have some sort of medication," I said pointing to the house.

"I'll go with you," Seb said getting up.

"No, you should stay with the horses and protect the food from insects, don't worry I won't be long," I lied and before he could answer I stood up and started making my way towards the house.

It was a fair walk and I knew if I turned back I would see Sebastian still looking towards me. While walking, I mentally prepared myself for what I would say to Madeleine if she was there.

I knocked on the door, surprised to see a lady about my mother's age open the door immediately. She dragged me into her house before I could even say a word and closed the door firmly behind me.

"Sorry," She said, walking further into the house, "We were being listened to out there,"

"Oh…erm," I was a little speechless, not expecting this reaction.

"Clary, I presume," She said turning to me, she reminded me of Magnus, "You look just like your mother,"

"That's why I came here," I finally blurted, "Valentine's captured her and she took _the _potion," Madeleine was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"You want the cure for it, don't you?" She asked, thoughtfully tapping a finger on her chin. I nodded.

"I recommend that you don't take it with you now," She said, turning away to look at a book.

"What do you mean?!" I demanded, "This is possibly the only chance I have to get it and as soon as I have it, I can set on getting my mother back and destroying the cup!"

"You're not in safe company," Madeleine said, confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, thinking of my crew. Magnus, Simon, Luke, Alec, Aline… Jace? Could any of them be traitors? Just as Madeleine was about to answer there was a knock at the door.

Madeleine opened it to see Sebastian standing by the door.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked me.

"No," I shook my head, "I would really appreciate if you could give me the medication," I said to Madeleine. She gave me a long look before giving me the cure to mums condition.

"Be careful with it," She said, "You wouldn't want to lose it,"

"Thank you," I said, walking out with Sebastian at my heels.

**So I'm a terrible human being, I don't upload for ageees and then you get this crappy short chappie :(( I'm so sorry, I'll try and upload soon but, I've got exams coming up.**


End file.
